Ange et Païen: une histoire de famille
by strangedoll
Summary: 5e saison, Gabriel est mort et Dean et Sam doivent l'apprendre a Castiel. Celui-ci décide que son frère mérite les derniers honneurs. Mais en chemin, ils font une étrange découverte...
1. Hel angel

_Bonjour, ceci est un projet que j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps. Cette histoire possède de nombreuses références mythologique, mais je vais m'efforcer de les rendre les plus compréhensibles possibles. Cette histoire de Surnaturel se déroule juste après l'épisode 19 de la saison 5, «Hammer of the Gods». Même si j'y met mon grain de sel, le récit suit la trame originelle de la série._

_Il s'agit de ma première fic sérieuse, et même si j'ai un beta reader formidable (merci **Sorcikator)**, soyez compréhensible. :3_

Les gens naissent, vivent plus au moins longtemps et finalement, meurent. Et c'est là qu'ils interviennent ; les faucheurs, ces êtres éthérés récupérant les âmes perdues et les guidant vers leurs destinations finales.

Ceux qui se matérialisent près de ce qui reste de l'hôtel l'Élysée ne se déplacent pas pour rien, que du gros gibier. En apparence, rien ne les différencie des autres ; pâles figures aux formes vaguement humanoïdes, peut-être un peu plus foncés et plus robustes que leurs collègues. Mais le plus important détail, ils ne sont jamais seuls et se déplacent toujours par groupe de deux. C'est qu'avec ce type d'âme, on ne sait jamais…les immortels se pensent toujours au-dessus des lois.

Être des messagers de la Mort ne fait pas de vous un être apprécié –c'est un sale boulot, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse-. On peut bien diaboliser les faucheurs tant qu'on veut, leur donner le nom que l'on veut, ils appartiennent aux lois les plus élémentaires de l'univers. Réalité que bien peu semblent saisir. Tout le monde veut aller au ciel, mais personne ne veut mourir.

Cette fois, ils sont bien gâtés, sa collège et lui. S'il est vrai que depuis le début de l'apocalypse, ces âmes spécifiques tombent comme des mouches, l'une d'elles se démarque par sa beauté. Jamais le faucheur n'en a vu d'aussi brillantes. Avec un sentiment presqu'enfantin, il est heureux de l'avoir saisi avant sa collège et de pouvoir la transporter. Ce genre d'âme n'arrive pas tous les jours.

C'est alors qu'il les entend. Des pleurs, suffisamment fort pour capter son attention, à sa grande surprise. Durant sa longue existence, les pleurs ont été trop courants pour qu'il s'en émoie à chaque fois. Il se retourne donc et voit une petite fille, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle est pâle et porte de longs cheveux noirs où quelques mèches blanches apparaissent ici et là. Elle ne porte qu'un pyjama rose avec l'une de ces mascottes d'animaux difformes que les humains trouvent fascinant, Hello Kitty ou quelque chose comme ça. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la petite appelle dans le vide.

-Papa! Papa, viens! J'ai peur! Où es-tu papa ?

Soudain, l'enfant lève la tête vers les deux faucheurs et les regarde de ses grands yeux humides.

-Monsieur, madame, je suis perdue ! S'il vous plaît, il faut que je retrouve mon père !

À ces mots, les deux faucheurs s'immobilisent, sous le choc de la surprise. Elle peut les voir, ce qui n'est pas normal ; en principe, seuls les morts, les agonisants et certains médiums peuvent les voir. Après tout, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de voir deux agents de la Mort !

Les faucheurs se regardent mutuellement, puis leur regard revient vers l'enfant. Mieux ne vaut pas l'effrayer. Puisqu'ils ont, aux yeux des humains, l'apparence d'un couple à l'allure banal, il n'y a aucune raison de révéler à cette gamine ce qu'elle n'a pas encore besoin de savoir, même si ce n'est le lieu peu anodin pour une rencontre

-Tu nous vois ? Demande l'homme.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pourrais-je vous voir ? Réponds la fillette comme si c'était une évidence même.

Elle s'approche tranquillement de lui et lui prend la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'étrange fillette a les yeux hétérochromies un vert aux reflets dorés et un bleu tirant sur le gris.

-Il faut que je retrouve mon papa et je sais qu'il est ici. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Maintenant qu'il peut voir la fillette de proche, le faucheur remarque sa peau blafarde, presque…maladive. Bien sûr, il aurait dû deviner tout de suite. C'est probablement une médium mourante, et ses mèches blanches sont probablement un symptôme d'une maladie mortelle. Son père est sans doute déjà mort, et le désespoir fait errer cette pauvre enfant.

-Tu dois avancer vers la lumière, explique le faucheur avec une froide compassion. Avec un peu de chance, tu y retrouveras ton père.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les faucheurs ne sont pas cruels. C'est même tout le contraire leur rôle est de montrer aux morts que le dernier voyage n'est pas une souffrance en soi. Les humains sont des créatures craintives, et il faut parfois beaucoup de douceur ou de délicatesse pour les raisonner.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix brusquement plus hostile. Tu as son âme, donne là moi.

Ce changement de ton inattendu fait reculer malgré lui le faucheur. La petite fille ne pleure plus et l'observe avec un regard perçant, insistant, autoritaire. Le voile de douceur enfantine s'est déchiré, pour ne laisser qu'un masque dur.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tente d'expliquer le faucheur. Tu peux nous suivre maintenant et rejoindre ton père, ou rester là et ne plus le revoir.

Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre à répondre aux caprices d'une gamine mal élevée. Les morts n'attendent pas. Si elle ne veut pas mourir, alors elle n'a qu'à devenir un spectre.

-Viens, on assez trainer ! Lui lance sa collègue, beaucoup moins patiente que lui. Laisse cette petite peste faire qu'elle veut et allons-y.

Mais l'enfant ne lâche pas prise et dans son regard, là où brillaient quelques instants auparavant des larmes, est maintenant froid comme l'acier.

-Mon père, crache-t-elle. Tout de suite. Sinon, tu vas le regretter…faucheur.

Cette fois c'est la voix de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude qu'on obéir à ses ordres.

Un souvenir s'impose leurs esprits. Ces cheveux, ces yeux et cette force qu'on sent à travers sa peau. C'est l'une des leurs, ceux qui pouvaient les tenir en laisse autrefois. Mais le temps n'a pas été tendre avec eux, et ils ont finis perdre leurs privilèges. Mais la petite diablesse semble faire exception malgré qu'elle ne soit plus au goût du jour depuis longtemps. Elle a beau avoir déserté son poste et ne plus recevoir que les restes, ces pouvoirs sont restés immenses.

Sa collègue pose son regard sur elle et puis sur lui. La panique se lit sur son visage. Elle fait des gestes désespérés pour se téléporter ailleurs, mais rien ne se passe.

L'enfant lui geste un regard d'ennuis et claque des doigts. Un feu nait dans le ventre du pauvre faucheur qui a repris sa véritable forme et l'être se consume sous les yeux horrifiés de son collègue. Les âmes qu'elle transportait se sauvent et vont se poser près de l'enfant. Puis, la fillette tourne son attention vers lui de nouveau. Quand elle lui parle, il n'y a plus de petite fille terrorisée, mais seulement une terrible reine parfaitement consciente de ses capacités.

-Bon, soyons clairs. Je sais que vous devez faire votre travail, surtout depuis que le patron s'est réveillé. Mais là, maintenant, c'est moi que tu devrais craindre. Je suis celle qui mange le désir, poignarde la famine, dort dans le lit des mourants, s'habille de leurs malheurs et s'assoit sur les gloires passées. Alors, sois un bon petit faucheur et donne-moi l'âme de mon père !

Plus aucun doute sur sa vraie nature, maintenant. Quelque chose de sombre qui fut adoré et craint il y a longtemps. Celle qui faisait trembler tout un peuple et lui faisait demander grâce pour ses êtres chers. Elle et ses terribles frères qui impressionnaient même leurs semblables. Celle qui fut arrachée aux entrailles brûlantes de sa mère, marquée du sceau de leurs maitres et renaquit comme terrible princesse au point que son nom devint symbole d'obscurité.

-Non, dit-il en secouant sa tête, s'efforçant de se donner une contenance.

Il tremble de peur, un sentiment presque inconnu de ses semblables, mais il ne la laissera pas faire ça. Il a le devoir d'accomplir sa tâche, quoiqu'il arrive. Jamais il n'a échoué à guider une âme, et il ne va quand même pas…abandonner…Il tente d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle. Celle-ci le lâche et tombe sur son derrière, surprise. Puis elle lui jette un regard qui pourrait tuer et qui l'a peut-être déjà fait pour ce qui l'en sais.

-Méchant ! Ce n'est pas courtois de traiter les dames comme ça.

Il est projeté à ses pieds et elle lui prend le visage à deux mains. Puis, ses yeux se ferment comme si elle faisait un rêve. Pendant un instant, il se demande s'il vaut la peine de supplier. L'ironie ne lui échappe pas.

Quand elle ouvre de nouveau les paupières, a la place de ses yeux, il n'y a plus que des flammes qui gagnent son corps et celui du malheureux faucheur. Ce dernier hurle et brûle rapidement, laissant à son tour derrière lui les âmes qu'il avait collectées. Ses derniers instants ne sont remplis que de douleur et d'interrogation quant à son sort.

Pendant que le faucheur se consume, la fillette ne se soucie pas d'avoir une bonne partie du visage brûlé. Ses côtes sortent en partie de sa petite poitrine et ses os sont visibles à travers ce qui reste de son bras droit et de sa jambe gauche. Lorsque les âmes se rassemblent autour d'elle, elle tend sa main intacte dans leur direction.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, mais il me fallait la récupérer. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, la fillette semble mal à l'aise. Les âmes se collent à elle comme de petits animaux effrayés. Malgré la cruauté de ses derniers gestes, elle aime chacune de ces âmes et refuse de les laisser errer.

-Je vais vous envoyer là où étiez attendu, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter ! Surtout d'aussi jolies âmes que vous. Allez, prêtes pour le grand voyage ?

Un sourire qui se veut rassurant apparaît sur son visage, mais l'effet est gâché par son visage brûlé à différents degrés. Une à une, les âmes s'envolent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une seule, la plus brillante remarquée par le faucheur. Étincelant comme un soleil miniature, l'âme va docilement se poser dans la paume offerte. Une nouvelle couche de peau a commencé à se former sur son corps, qui il guérit lentement mais sûrement de ses plaies. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui intéresse le petit monstre, qui est habitué.

-Papa, souffle la petite au comble du bonheur.

Elle se saisit de l'âme et l'avale sans plus de manière.


	2. Contrecoup

_Bon, voilà mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésité pas a laisser un commentaire (on aime toujours ça :3 ). Un merci à mes deux reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

Dean et Sam avaient quitté le motel avec Kali et commençaient tout juste à réaliser à quel point ils étaient passés proche de la catastrophe. Lucifer avait massacré sans pitié les dieux païens qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter. Sam tremblait à simple idée de ce que le diable aurait pu faire sans intervention de Gabriel. Lucifer aurait pu obliger Sam à accepter de devenir son véhicule, tuer son frère Dean ou même servir ce dernier en pâture aux anges. La liste des êtres voulant leur peau est tellement élevée que c'est un miracle qu'ils vivent toujours.

Tout ce qu'il espère c'était que Gabriel, arrive à sauver sa peau. Ou que sa charmante «ex-future petite amie» ne les tues pas.

Kalima, la déesse hindoue de la guerre et de la mort. Païenne toujours adoré dans sa région et bien fidèle à sa réputation violente. Ouais, l'archange rebelle avait le don de les choisir.

Sam jeta un regard en direction de Kali, qui a son grand soulagement semblait décidée à rester calme. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi. Ils roulaient depuis une demi-heure qui leurs sembla le triple, quand celle-ci exigea :

-Déposez-moi dans le prochain commerce que nous croiserons.

-C'est quoi le mot magique ? Rétorqua moqueusement Dean.

Kali lança un regard perçant à Dean et celui-ci toussa soudain en crachant une petite quantité de sang.

-Déposez-moi dans le prochain commerce que nous croiserons ou je vous tue. Tous les deux.

Ces mots fonctionnaient aussi dans l'esprit de Dean. Sam entendit sa tête brûlée de frère marmonner quelque chose ressemblant dangereusement à des insultes que, dieu merci, Kali n'entendit pas.

-Il y a une station-service, ça vous ira ?

Sam se souvient de cet établissement qu'ils ont dépassé plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'agit vraisemblablement du seul point de civilisation avant la prochaine ville.-Parfait, répond-elle. Je veux juste sortir de cette poubelle ambulante.

-C'est vrai que vous seriez plus confortable à prendre le thé avec Lucifer, grogna Dean.

Dean en avait marre d'être traité en serviteur par cette «madame je-suis-une-déesse», et franchement, Sam le comprenait. Ça a été une nuit épouvantable. Malgré tout, il se raidit d'inquiétude, persuadé que Kali allait faire quelque chose de violent et de destructeur dans l'espace exigu de cette voiture.

Mais rien, elle baissa simplement les yeux.

Pendant un instant, Sam se demanda si elle ressentait des remords, elle avait essayé de tuer un l'homme qu'elle avait aimée, et celui-ci l'avait par la suite sauvé. Peu de gens aurait fait ce que Gabriel avait fait pour elle.

Le silence retomba pour le reste du voyage.

Une fois devant la station-service, Dean immobilisa la voiture et Kali sortie sans un regard en direction des frères Winchester et claqua la porte derrière elle avec une telle force que Sam eu peur que Dean sorte pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Personne ne fait du mal au «bébé» de Dean.

Heureusement, il se montra raisonnable et décida de démarrer, plutôt que de provoquer davantage la païenne. Il était temps de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la diva cannibale et eux. Si possible, une distance de un ou deux États.

-Si on ne devait pas une faveur a Gabriel, je te jure que…grogna Dean après quelques minutes.

- Je ne crois pas que sera facile pour elle de vivre avec ce qui s'est passé, tenta Sam.

-Un autre monstre que tu veux rajouter à tes amis Facebook ? Ironisa son frère. Elle a voulu le tuer et elle a voulu nous tuer tous les deux ! Sans parler de sa _très_ grande reconnaissance…

Sam décida qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire**. **Kali était partie, ils avaient le diable à arrêter et il fallait retrouver Castiel en espérant qu'il soit encore en vie.

xxxxxxx

Kali sortit de la voiture et attendit que les frères aient disparu de son champ de vision avant de sortir un téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle ne pensait plus appeler, et pour ce qu'elle en savait pouvait ne plus être actif. Mais vu la situation, elle savait que c'était la chose à faire. Même si elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à le faire ou du moins dans ces circonstances.

-Bonjour, c'est moi. Écoute, il faut qu'on par…Oh, tu sais déjà. Elle a fait quoi ?! Écoute, passe-moi ton frère ton suite, je veux entendre son plan !

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-Ta vipère de frère a toujours un plan. Écoute, je vais vous donner l'adresse et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Profites-en pour aller voir comme va la petite.

Elle entendit quelqu'un saisir l'appareil.

-Allo, alors je suppose que tu as quelque chose en tête… N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi ! J'ai vu des dieux qui régnaient depuis bien avant que ta naissance se faire écraser comme des mouches. Oui, je suis d'accord…Odin, Ganesh, Neptune et les autres étaient des idiots mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'aurais voulu t'y voir !

Cette coalition des dieux païens, supposés éliminer Lucifer, n'aura finalement même pas pu inquiéter le maître de l'Enfer Judéo-Chrétien. Les païens sont trop faibles désormais. Un nouveau bruit indiqua que le téléphone changeait encore de main.

-Rend-lui le téléphone tout de suite, on parle entre adulte ! Lui ? Sa puissance ? Oh mon garçon, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, crois-moi. Tu es fort et tu es cruel, mais tu n'es qu'un chiot à côté de lui. Maintenant, rend-lui le téléphone ou tu risques de devoir enterrer d'autres proches.

Kali ne dit pas combien elle est effrayée ; elle ne devrait même pas connaître cette émotion grotesque si _humaine_. Et _eux_ en particulier n'ont pas besoin de ce savoir ça. Ni quelle est la cause de la mort de Gabriel. Changeant de stratégie, Kali essaie être plus…compatissante ? Elle n'est très douée dans ce domaine, mais la situation l'exige.

-Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu, mais lui…je comprends pourquoi les humains le craignent. Il est puissant. Passe ta rage sur autre chose. Vali est là ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'achever ? Oh, comme si tu manquais d'imagination. Repasse-moi ton frère.

Enfin, il l'écoute ! Il rendit le téléphone à son frère, et la voix familière résonne dans le combiné.

-Alors, que disais–tu ?

Agréablement surprise, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kali en pensant que les anges n'avaient pas encore gagné la partie, finalement.

xxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Dean et Sam terminèrent de regarder une seconde fois le message laissé par Gabriel, escamotant tout de même le passage pour le moins gênant. Il n'y a vraiment que cet obsédé d'ange pour avoir l'idée de cacher un message d'une telle importance dans un film érotique !

-Je pourrais plus jamais regarder les Casa Erotica. Se plaignit Dean.

-Tu auras la possibilité de trouver d'autres pornos si le monde continu d'exister, rétorque sombrement Sam.

-Merci beaucoup, tu irradies la joie de vivre comme un soleil.

Gabriel leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il prétendait n'être un simple Embrouilleur –une créature douée pour provoquer le chaos-, mais à la fin, il s'était sacrifié en héros en affrontant seul son frère Lucifer. Et ils avaient maintenant une chance d'arrêter l'apocalypse, grâce au plan caché dans le film. Il ne reste qu'à trouver Castiel et les deux autres anneaux.

Le premier qu'ils avaient arraché à Guerre avec l'aide d'Ellen et Jo ainsi que celui de Famine qu'ils leurs avaient presque coûtés leur santé mentale. Les ornements de Pestilence et de Mort promettaient d'être tout aussi durs à récupérer.

La route jusqu'à chez Bobby ne leur paru jamais aussi longue, mais au moins ils avaient un nouvel espoir inespéré. Une fois arrivés chez le vieux chasseur, ils finirent par localiser Castiel grâce à quelques rituels. Le pauvre avait perdu le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui restait après sa désertion du paradis.

Bien sûr, ils avaient maintenant le démon Crowley de leur côté –même s'il s'agit d'une aide plus que relative-, mais sans leur guerrier angélique, leurs chances étaient devenues encore plus minces qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Et un nouveau problème s'annonçait : Comment expliquer la mort de Gabriel à Castiel ? Car même s'il a souvent été malmené par lui, c'était encore son frère, et l'un des seuls anges a les avoir aidé.

Dean avait un peu honte, mais sa première idée avait été de tenir le sujet sous silence. Cass n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle. Mais Sam avait fait valoir son point de vue sur l'honnêteté.

-Il a le droit de savoir, Gabriel était un membre de sa famille, tentait d'expliquer Sam.

-Il n'est plus un ange, il n'a plus d'espoir qu'on arrête le diable, répliqua Dean.

-Mais on en a un, les anneaux. Il faut que tu lui parles !

-Pourquoi c'est à moi de lui dire ?

-Je crois qu'il le prendra mieux, si c'est toi qui le lui dis.

Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, il devait avouer que Sam avait raison. Il rejoignit donc l'ange habillé de son indémodable imperméable dans le salon. Castiel fixait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre, aussi stoïque qu'une statue de marbre.

-Cass.

L'ange se retourna au son de la voix du chasseur.

-Dean…

Castiel était dans un sale état, son humanité l'aillant affaiblie et l'obligeant à subir l'apprentissage de «comment être un humain», tel que le sommeil, l'alimentation et l'hygiène. Il avait eu du mal pour cette dernière partie.

Dean se passa la main dans ses cheveux, plus que mal-à-l'aise. Bon sang, songea-t-il, comment est-on supposé annoncer ce genre de nouvelle ? Si au moins, il s'agissait d'un simple mortel…mais non, il faut que ce soit un ange, rien que ça ! En plus, la mort d'Anna –un autre ange, et une amie- l'avait déjà bien ébranlé.

-Cass, on t'a expliqué qu'on avait été pris en otages par des dieux païens qui voulaient se servir de nous comme monnaie d'échange.

-Oui Dean, répond Castiel de sa voix grave. Pourquoi désires-tu parler de cet événement ?

-Lucifer a débarqué et…Gabriel nous a sauvé et, en bonus, on a pu obtenir la moyen de renvoyer Lucifer dans son trou ! Mais il … il ne s'en n'est pas sortie. Je suis désolé.

Castiel baissa la tête et ne dit rien pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à Dean. Il finit par poser sa main sur son épaule. L'ange fini par murmurer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas compris? Demanda Dean en se penchant pour tendre l'oreille.

-Je veux que mon frère soit inhumé. Il mérite une sépulture.

Dean fut surpris par la demande, quoi qu'elle fût compréhensible. Les anges avaient donc ce genre de besoin ? Première nouvelle.

-Ok, on partira demain pour donner les derniers hommages à ton frère. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Autant Dean répugnait de retourner aussi vite à ce maudit motel, autant il serait préférable de partir le plus tôt possible, car il ne savait pas si Castiel aurait la force de voir son frère dans un état de décomposition trop avancé.

xxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent près du motel ou du moins ce qui en et Sam ignoraient si c'était à cause de Lucifer ou de la disparition des dieux païens, mais le bâtiment était terriblement délabré, comme s'il était à l'abandon depuis des années. Les frères préfèrent se tenir sur leurs gardes, car même si Lucifer n'était probablement plus dans les parages, il n'était pas le seul archange doté de ruse. En s'approchant de l'entrée, Dean remarqua que la porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Son premier réflexe fut de l'attribuer au diable. Pourtant, contrairement aux légendes, Lucifer n'avait pas de griffes. Or, ce qui avait arraché la porte en avait d'énormes qui auraient rendu jaloux un wendigo.

-Sam, vient voir, appela son frère.

Sam s'approcha et observa les marques, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut arracher une porte et laisser des marques dans le métal ?

-J'allais te poser la question. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas, ce n'est pas un kistune, ni un blackdog et sûrement pas un démon, conclu Dean.

-C'est peut-être un dieu ? suggéra Sam. Il a pu s'inquiéter pour l'un des siens et il est venu voir ce qui se passait.

-J'espère que tu te trompes, j'en ai vu assez, des pseudo-divinités psychotiques !

-Il faudrait peut-être rebrousser chemin…commença Sam mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Dean.

-Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'on reparte la queue entre les jambes ; et puis c'est important pour Cass !

Dean et son frère auraient pu se disputer encore longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué quelque chose.

**-**Hé, où est Cass ? S'exclama Dean

-Il a dû rentrer dans le motel sans nous attendre.

-Il n'a même pas pris d'arme ! Faut qu'on le rattrape !

Et celui-ci fila dans le motel comme une flèche. Sam failli éclater de rire en voyant son frère agir comme une mère poule pour leur ange. Il partit néanmoins à la suite de Dean. Les frères étaient de bons chasseurs mais ils ne remarquèrent pas les yeux ambrés posé sur eux quand ils traversèrent le hall.

La bête les observa avec envie, a une époque il aurait adoré s'amuser avec eux. Leur réputation lui plaisait, leurs battements de cœur étaient normaux et leur odeur n'était pas polluée par la peur. Mais là, tout ce qui se trouvait en lui était de la haine. Ces petits merdeux avaient causé tout ce bordel. Mais tout allait s'arranger. Il sentit ces griffes sortir et ses crocs ne réclamaient plus que la chaleur du sang.

xxxxxxx

Castiel avait marché à travers le motel a la recherche du corps de Gabriel. Ces derniers moments avec celui-ci avec été durs, mais après ce sacrifice, celui-ci lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Cass se sentait un peu fatigué à cause de la perte de ses capacités, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il finit par attendre la salle où les Winchester lui avaient dit que son frère reposait.

Mais Gabriel n'était pas seul.

À côté de lui se tenait un garçon de petite taille, qui devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, aux cheveux châtains brun et coupés court. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert aux reflets or. Habillé d'un t-shirt, de jeans et de baskets, seule la blouse blanche et les gants faisaient tache sur son allure d'adolescent.

-Bonjour, dit l'enfant d'une voix qui sonnait comme de l'eau glacée.

Castiel finit réaliser ce qui l'avait sous les yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas exister…

C'était sorti de la bouche de Cass sans qu'il puisse se retenir.

-Et toi, tu devrais être mort. Nous sommes donc deux anomalies dans cette pièce. Mais par soucie éthique, je vais te donner un conseil. Tu peux partir maintenant et me laisser travailler ou bien…

Soudain, l'ange déchu remarqua une seringue dans la main de l'enfant et il vit une langue fourchue passer sur ses lèvres.

-Je redéfinis ta conception de souffrance, termina-t-il avec un sourire cruel.


End file.
